


Limitations

by rattyjol



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Technobabble, Twitter, hashtag engineering problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattyjol/pseuds/rattyjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping to Twitter's character limit is hard when you need to use technobabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limitations

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by classics_lover at comment_fic LJ: [Star Trek, any, keeping to the character limit is hard when you need to use technobabble](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/648040.html?thread=87655528#t87655528). The theme that day was Twitter.
> 
> (And you thought my other fics were short! :P)

@captainkej The EPS manifolds have started to break down. If we don't fix it in a few hours the gel packs will start corroding too. We can f

@captainkej fix it by rerouting the plasma conduits directly to the warp conversion matrix but we'll have to vent the air in the Jeffries tu

@captainkej tubes first and the secondary atmospheric scrubbers have gone offline on both decks. I've got a crew working on it but it'll tak

@hardcorewarpcore Maybe I should come down to Engineering so you can tell me in person.

@captainkej take at least two hours.

@captainkej Yes.

@captainkej Thanks.


End file.
